Races
Your character in Rogue Lineage is randomly given a race at the start of a new lineage. Different races have different rarities, and they each have their own respective abilities and appearances. When your character loses all its lives, you can start a new life as their Heir with your current race. (Also known as a lineage) Your current Lineage can be abandoned at the Ferryman for 200 R$ As of 7/30/19, there are 24 (including cameo/excluding seraph) races. ☀Menulisian, IIqaran, Ilyrian, Falorian, Askarian, Aranian, and Vhiunese are the new races from update ultimate, nothing is currently known about these races. The listed races are currently not rollable. Rollable races Castellan Castellans are a scholarly race that are heavily inclined towards magic. They have pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. They have 25% (1.25x) mana regeneration, a smaller chance to not fail spells and can have 2 snap magics instead of 1, unlike other races. They do x1.2 damage with all spells. Haseldan Haseldans are a race of berserkers. They have yellow skin, brown/black hair and orange eyes. Whenever their hp bar is below 20%, they go into a rage and do 50% (1.5x) more damage for a period of time. They have a chance of getting back up when knocked down. On 15th day, they unlock an ability called " Bloodline ". Bloodline sends the user into a beserker state at will for approximately 15 seconds. However, after the time is used up, the user collapses as if they were knocked out. Kasparan Kasparans are a race that strongly resemble dragons. They have horns and reptilian eyes. They have an extra life and get fire breath, known as " Respirare " on 15th day. Blocking with Respirare equipped and mana charged gives you a mana-shield, which allows you to block any attack that uses a weapon (Fists are non-blockable unless they are mana punches) and stuns the attacker. They are born with " Dragon Speech ", which is a requirement for Dragon Sage (Orderly Ultra Class). Rigan Rigans are a race of magicians and thieves. Their eyes are yellow and their skin is a dark grey color. They also have 2x mana regeneration. On 35th day, they get a progressive ability called " Flood " which is identical to the Dinakera's berserker rune in the sense that mana is infinite for 30 seconds, the draw back is that after using Flood, Rigans can charge mana only to 50% of the mana bar for a while. Scroom Scrooms are a race of humanoid mushrooms. They have poisonous blood, thus their immunity to vampirism and have an ability called "Decompose" which makes them bury themselves into the ground to regenerate their hunger levels. After 5 days, Scrooms are able to bury themselves in sand and after 10 days rock. After 15 days scrooms can fire poison at people. Scrooms can also be changed into "Metal scrooms" through finding a "Metal Scroom Key" and using it in the Scroom lab which is found in the Castle in the Sky. Vinds Vinds are a race of magicians, that possesses 20% (1.2x) more regeneration for both health and mana. They also spawn with mana. in addition to that, they spawn with an ability called " Tempest Soul ", that deflects magic if used in time. Tempest Soul can also summon a mana shield while blocking with mana charged. The mana shield will stun any attacks that use a weapon (except fists). Vinds gain a slight increase to orderly upon spawn, and are considered the rarest default race. The vind race can not become vampires. Gaian Gaians are a cyborg, robot, droid race. Gaians have a weird and unique playstyle due to their characteristics. Gaians cannot be healed by doctors or equip armor. Due to this, their overall health can be increased based by going to the mechanic and paying 200 silver. Gaians can also dye their body. It costs 60 silver to fix broken mechanics at Scroomville. However using a bone grow potion also fixes broken mechanics as well. Gaians can heal themselves by using " Repair ". In the desert, Gaians get " Overheat " (a buff to their fists giving players hit additional heat). When their temperature increases, their machinery overworks. This, in turn, allows fists to deal temperature damage. Enough punches will cause the opponent to burn to death due to the temperature. Gaians are extremely susceptible to frostbite Dinakeri Dinakeris are a race of soul eaters. They typically have white hair and green eyes. They also naturally progress in magic known as “Rune”. On day 15 they unlock an ability called Altum's Shroud which allows the user to turn invisible identical to trickstus (but this has been temporarily disabled as of 5/10/19). Nothing can be done with this race until you acquire Mana and take atleast one soul. Hitting the top of your mana bar 3 times will put you in a trance in this state you take close to no damage from most sources. Only thing that can kill a Dinakeri in this charge-up stance is fire damage. Every time you enter this stance a soul is taken from your total of souls eaten. Eating souls does give chaos. Fischeran The Fischeran are a magic based race. Fischerans have a nearly fully sky blue appearance, serving as the color of skin, hair, and eyes. They are born with the ability to take 5 melee attacks without taking damage. When this ability wears off, they take 25% more damage. Fischerans also have cold resistance, and reduce the body temperature of those who hit or be hit by fischerans. Ashiin Ashiin are a race of spartans and warriors. Ashiins have orange skin, red hair, and green eyes. Ashiins have an amazing early game, as they get useful combat abilities the moment they spawn. Ashiins spawn with Trained Combat, Mercenary Carry, and Agility once a dagger is purchased. On day 15 Ashiins gain the ability to learn the ability Shoulder Throw from Ethel in the Isle of Eth. Madrasian Madrasians are a race of shape shifters, they have skin whiter than snow and tan/grey hair. To use shape shifting you must use shift the ability and click on someone. Unlockable Races Cameo Unlocked by obtaining the Amulet of the White King, and sacrificing 4 of your house members surrounding you. Cameos can have a maximum of 9 Lives, and regenerate a life every in-game day. When dropped to 0 health, instead of being knocked unconscious, a Cameo's life will be used up, and they will regenerate all wounds. When they die at 1 life, they will turn to ash. Cameos cannot join or create houses, as they are artificial beings. Cameos have cold resistance similar to that of construct. When Cameos die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. Construct Unlocked by going to the lab in the tundra, and speaking to the Lab Assistant, who will have deep fun with you in a vat. This may kill you, but if you survive you will become a Construct. Constructs have navy blue hair and green eyes. They also have toxic blood. Constructs have 75% cold resistance, receive far less toxicity from potions, and can move while drinking potions. Azael Azaels have a cap at 2 lives and start with the Snap spell Gate which they cannot backfire. They receive less fire damage, and get 2x Mana Regen. They also have a passive ability called "Devil's Charm" which allows them 50% off at all NPC vendors. However, they lack the ability to consume artifacts. When Azaels die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. They can't use Phoenix down Metascroom Metascrooms have majorly increased health/armor and can both decompose and repair in the ground, and while it is decomposing or repairing, it heals extraordinarily fast. If decomposing at night, it can out-heal an abyss walker attacking it while cursed. It is unlocked by obtaining the Lab Key and going to the Castle in the Sky and going to the lab and using the key or by rerolling, although this is a very small chance to do so. This race runs in lineage. Unobtainable Races Seraph Seraphs are a race of angels, they have golden blood and have an infinite stomach and spawn as Tomeless. This race is an exclusive developer only race and typically developers of the game will spawn in as this race, it has been rumored that a singular regular player was bestowed this race by the developers but this has not been verified. Trivia Unlike popular belief Vampire is not a race. Azaels are named after the demon Azazel in the Bible. Category:Races Category:Trash race __NONEWSECTIONLINK__